


Like a Ganymede looking for his Zeus

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal Lecter has a secret vice. No, not the cannibalism.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [GreenPhoenix翻译合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714178) by [Killde_Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles)



> Translation in Chinese here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6714178/chapters/25676541

The esteemed socialite and psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter lived in a perfectly respectable yet lavish mansion in Baltimore’s most prestigious neighborhood. He frequented the opera and created opulent meals for his bejeweled and distinguished guests, he also found time to compose musical numbers and he spoke seven languages fluently.  
He possessed no discernable flaw, yet he had never married or had any long-term relationships with lovers. His deep dark secret was not known to any of his patients or friends. No, no one knew about his Internet porn habits.  
They didn’t know about the cannibalism either, but that’s another story.

 

*  
Doctor Lecter shied away from physical contact with people and got his kicks while making escorts do things in front of cameras. One of his regular boys, Randall Tier had been found murdered and displayed most artfully. This was not his doing, but he wanted to meet the shy boy who had obviously studied his work with ardor.  
He did not mourn for Tier. He found a replacement with very blue eyes, and a beautiful face. He wasn’t as young as Lecter’s regular boys but he was sweeter and more intriguing, his eyes holding a feral hint of savageness.  
He called himself Will.

*  
Hannibal turned his laptop on and had his hands ready, and was looking forward to seeing his new obsession display himself beautifully and with great confidence. Will’s beauty was worthy of being captured in art, and Hannibal had drawn many sketches of the lithe man.  
“Hey,” said Will, already undressed and ready for him. “What shall we do today?”  
“I will tell you,” he said, his desire making him harden.  
“How do you want me?” Will asked impishly, under lowered lashes.  
“Touch yourself and tell me how it feels.”  
“Sure, big boy,” said Will and started stroking himself. “Do you like what you see?”  
“Yes.”  
“Bet you’d fill my holes up nicely,” said Will, and stroked the glistening head of his cock.  
“Very,” Hannibal said and imagined it vividly.  
“Can’t I meet you for real?” Will asked with a wink and a flick of his wrist that nearly sent him over the edge.  
“I’d rather not.” It was safer that way.  
“Suit yourself,“ said Will with lust coloring his dulcet tones.  
“Yes. “  
“I can almost feel your hands on me. I bet they are big and strong. I bet your cock is huge.”  
“People have said so.”  
“It feels good, watch me come for you.”  
Will shook apart, scattering pearly come over his toned stomach.  
The doctor grunted and came.  
“See you next week,” said Will and winked.

 

*  
Will Graham was pleased with his murder of Randall Tier, and knew the doctor would approve. Of course he was the Ripper. Will knew that since following him into the woods one night and seeing him murder a rude critic.  
In time he’d make sure they met for real. He would prove himself not just as an object of desire, but also as an equal partner in crime. Will’s entire life would be complete if this came to pass.

*  
“Hannibal,” said Jack. “This is Will Graham.”  
Hannibal knew the face, and the boy.  
“Hello, doctor,” he purred. ”I think we will get along just fine.”  
“Yes,” said Hannibal. “I think so too.”


End file.
